1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of evaluating blood-brain barrier permeability of a stroke rat by using fluorescent substance. Particularly, this invention relates to an evaluation process which can assess the change in the blood-brain barrier permeability of rodents after a cerebral artery stroke model surgery. More particularly this invention relates to an evaluation process which can prove the location of the brain injury is fully consistent with the damaged region of the blood-brain barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
An Evans blue dye has high affinity to the albumin in the blood. The albumin cannot enter the brain through the blood-brain barrier. For this reason, the Evans blue dye is often used to assess the blood-brain barrier permeability. The Evans blue dye can be excited to emit fluorescence. Currently, the evaluation of the change in the blood-brain barrier permeability of a single section of brain tissue is performed by means of fluorescence detection using a fluorescence microscope, which cannot obtain the fluorescence imaging of the whole brain.
The conventional technology which is only capable of observing the fluorescence for the single section of brain tissue by viewing the brain slices through the fluorescent microscopy cannot provide the user with the fluorescence imaging of the whole brain required in actual use. Therefore, there is a need of a novel process of evaluating the blood-brain barrier permeability of a stroke rat, which meets the user's need.